1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor for motor vehicles having a sun-visor body of plastic foam and at least one stiffening in the sun-visor body for providing support to the sun-visor body. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the sun visor and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sun visors for motor vehicles are known in a large number of embodiments. All known sun visors have a multipartite construction and, furthermore, the feature in common that they are assembled from parts made of different materials. The sun-visor bodies frequently consist of a stiffening formed of steel wire, pressboard, PVC moldings, or a combination of these parts; of cushionings of plastic foam; of bearing brackets of PVC; and of coverings which are formed of PVC, of textile material, of leather, or the like.
The traditional construction of sun visors is relatively cumbersome and expensive. Moreover, it is difficult or even frequently impossible to break down the sun visors into their individual parts upon the scrapping of the vehicle in order to use the individual parts again. Another disadvantage of the known sun visors is that they are too heavy.